In the body, various fluids are transported through conduits throughout the organism to perform various essential functions. Blood vessels, arteries, veins, and capillaries carry blood throughout the body, carrying nutrients and waste products to different organs and tissues for processing. Bile ducts carry bile from the liver to the duodenum. Ureters carry urine from the kidneys to the bladder. The intestines carry nutrients and waste products from the mouth to the anus.
In medical practice, there is often a need to connect conduits to one another or to a replacement conduit to treat disease or dysfunction of the existing conduits. The connection created between conduits is called an anastomosis.
In blood vessels, anastomoses are made between veins and arteries, arteries and arteries, or veins and veins. The purpose of these connections is to create either a high flow connection, or fistula, between an artery and a vein, or to carry blood around an obstruction in a replacement conduit, or bypass. The conduit for a bypass is a vein, artery, or prosthetic graft.
An arterio-venous fistula (AVF) is created by connecting an artery to a vein, and to create a leak-free blood flow path between them. This type of connection is used for hemodialysis, to increase exercise tolerance, to keep an artery or vein open, or to provide reliable access for chemotherapy. This is typically done by suturing the vein to the artery in an open surgical procedure. The vein and artery are either attached by an end-to-end anastomosis, end-to-side anastomosis, or a side-to-side anastomosis. The procedure is time consuming, tedious, clinician dependent (open to surgical error), and often results in strictures or clotting of the vein or artery.
It is well know that heat, whether it is Radio Frequency (RF), resistance or laser will attach and weld tissue or vessels upon direct pressure and contact over the targeted weld area. This is often done with jaw-type, compression heat delivery devices. It is also well known that radially expandable devices such as balloons, metal cages and baskets are often coupled with energy in the form of RF, or in the case of balloons, heated saline and used intraluminally to ablate tissue, stop bleeding or create a stricture.
Several catheter-based devices are disclosed herein that are advanced from one vessel into an adjacent vessel (i.e. vein into artery), mechanically couple two vessels together, and then sealing and cutting the anastomosis through the application of heat.